


Date Night

by AwatereJones



Series: Walter Verse [31]
Category: Torchwood
Genre: Drama, Funny, M/M, Romance, Side Story, Smutt, sillly
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-07-29
Packaged: 2019-10-09 14:14:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,703
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17408426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwatereJones/pseuds/AwatereJones
Summary: So the therapist suggested Date Nights to help them stay connected with their lives so full of others pulling them apart all the time for attention. This is my take on those date nights in no specific order ... just random nights of silliness or typical Harkness-Jones swank. Will only update every few days or so as I think of a chapter to add. Ratings may change! Alt Verse





	1. Chapter 1

So I was asked about their Date Nights and decided to share some with you. These are in no order and there is no story thread. These are just random date nights between our boys. Ton of Advice is going to finish at chapter 50 and then we will resume our usual transmission of madness there, this is a seperate piece that will not be updated daily, rather ... as I have another chap to share.

.

.

1

Ianto was unsure about this … the therapist said it would help and really … he was willing to try anything if it helped the tension between them.

"OK love?" Jack asked for the umpteenth time and Ianto stifled the urge to snarl back at him. After all, this was a lovely idea. Since the attack he was still a little bit shaky and the pain of feeling Jack pulling away lingered even if Jack had done all he could to reassure Ianto that he was still desirable.

"Mama said to take all night if we want" Jack said as he swung into a parking lot, "I think she winked at me. Feels weird, your mama winking at you."

Ianto smiled softly, "As I left she asked if I had protection with me … like we were really going on a date."

"We are" Jack stopped and pulled on the parking brake, turning to face him "Ianto …. This is a real date. I want to do this right, I know I am obsessing, it will get easier each month, right?"

"Look … let's get through the meal and see if we can do this ... I mean … I know we role-play in the bedroom … well did but … I don't know about this" Ianto sighed "In public."

Jack took Ianto's hand "Baby, you are sexy to me. Always, any weather. OK? One step at a time, we will find our rhythm again love."

Ianto felt better as they walked into the place and Jack led him to a table, "Right, here we go. Give me your coat and I will hang them up."

Ianto did so and settled to watch Jack walk over to the coat rack, the woman at the other talbe leaning over to whisper "Nice catch."

Ianto didn't know what possessed him as he turned to her and answered "Yeah, just hope the wife doesn't smell him on me this time."

Shit.

What the hell was that?

Jack returned and sat, not knowing the maelstrom Ianto was stirring up and said the worst possible thing "I see you are not wearing your wedding ring. I have mine on should I take it off too?"

The woman's eyes widened and Ianto felt a thrill of naughtiness as he said calmly "Yes. Let them think you're mine tonight. Tomorrow we can go home to our other halves."

Jack blinked as he looked at Ianto with open confusion then Ianto smiled and said with a leer "If you are a good boy I won't mark you up this time and she will NEVER know you were with me."

Jack blinked, then smiled slowly "Really? Well … what about you. You know she does that scratch and sniff thing after you've been away on conference"

He had no idea what Ianto had said and had accidentally hit the bail on the head, so in sync with Ianto that he thought of smell and the woman turned to her partner and hissed "Scandalous! Both of them are married!"

Ianto leaned back and sighed, looking at Jack with a woeful expression "It's the kids I worry about. Last time I was away all night she cut Brian's hair. I sent you the pic right?"

Jack was enjoying this game as he sighed and nodded "I've told you before and I will tell you again. Keep all those. Evidence like that will be useful at the divorce hearings. Can help with custody and the palimony the judge sets"

"I don't know … she has all the money and if I can hold on for another year I can take her to the cleaners" Ianto said as he motioned the waiter over "I want meat. Lots of it, married to a damned Vegan ya know."

"I did warn you about that" Jack snorted as he decided he REALLY liked this "Why I chose one who likes hamburgers. God, I love hamburgers."

"Yes, but you need that bloody visa or they send you back to America" Ianto scoffed "I don't. I need the bloody money. This scheme of yours is working better for you, will we ever be together?"

"Together and with the children we want" Jack had inspiration "Let her take the twins. They look like her brother-in-law more than me. I am sure she's fucking him on the side."

"Told you" Ianto giggled, his eyes dancing in a way they hadn't on months and Jack felt the first tendrils of hope as he saw the man he loved unfurling. Ianto then added "Well … At least mine is loyal. Frigid, but loyal"

Oooooo, good one.

"Maybe you needed to make more of that liposuction" Jack considered "After all .. .she was the side of a house when she started her health kick."

"And the side of a bloody shit house is better?" Ianto laughed "Bitch is big!"

Jack was momentarily shocked, Ianto not only cussing like a sailor but being cruel to his imaginary wife like that, then he decided that he liked it. He leaned forward, kissing him unexpectedly and Ianto responded with a soft blush as Jack crooned, "Look scrumpy … tonight is for us, OK? Tomorrow you go back to your heifer and I go back to my stick insect."

"I love the feel of you in my arms" Ianto sighed.

"And you between my thighs" Jack replied "I want you balls deep in me! Do you know that? I want you to make me howl like last time only...let's not fall off the bed yeah?"

"Awwww, spoil sport" Ianto replied choosing the wine with flawless French.

The woman at the next table ate her dessert so slowly that it melted, scared to leave without knowing what was happening.

As they rose to leave they were startled to find the man that had sat the entire time with the woman leaning over, "Look … quick while she's in the loo. Good on you both, well done. I only have two more months before the pre-nup expires with this one. I can't wait to get out of her clutches. Go for it, tonight's on us. I already paid your bill along with ours with her gold card."

They laughed all the way to the car, Ianto not just giggly bit handsy too.

Seems there is something to these date nights after all.


	2. Chapter 2

Jack squared his shoulders and adjusted the coat before knocking, the chocolates in his hand heavy as he waited for the door to open and when it did he almost dropped them at the sight that greeted him.

Changing this Chalet into a Love Shack had been an inspiring idea and the upgrade it had received recently, now they were resuming relations as it were, had definitely brought out Ianto's inner Bitch. Ianto stood there in black fishnets, leather miniskirt, black Chantilly lace top and black leather hat.

"Ah. Captain. Ve Haf been expectin' You!" Ianto said in a silly German accent and Jack resisted the urge to grin as he tried to look contrite.

"Sorry General Pain. I was …."

"I don't care about your excuses!" Ianto snapped, turning on the four inch heel to wobble back into the chalet and Jack again had to resist, this time the urge to steady him. Gods he looked edible. Jack could see the scars through the fishnet and for some reason this made Ianto look even more desirable as he bent over to pick something up and Jack could not keep in character "I love you so much Tiger."

Ianto froze, looking over his shoulder at Jack with a raised eyebrow, then he gracefully straightened up then turned to face him "Captain, is that French chocolate?"

"Yes" Jack caught himself and looked coy as he moved the other hand as well "And nylons."

"Nylons?" Ianto stared at the pantyhose and then smiled slowly "Why Captain. For me?"

"Anything for you mistress" Jack crooned, looking Ianto up and down.

"Then get on your knees and kiss my toes!" Ianto snarled, "I have waited long enough!"

"Oh baby" Jack gushed as he complied and Ianto watched for a while then smiled softly.

"And let's try out that swing" Ianto whispered, all pretence gone as well, Jack's hands sliding up his legs to cup his arse as he pulled their crotches together. The kiss was sweet, promising and full of gentleness that annoyed Ianto no end. He was sick of tender and caring, he wanted some bloody passion!

He stepped back and eyeballed Jack, "If that's the best you have … I will take your wings from you. Call yourself a Captain? Now … make me fly!"

Jack considered later, as they lay on the plush floor of the chalet in a tangle of ropes, leather and fishnet that Ianto had been right. He had to stop with the gentle mollycoddling and remember that he was a man who could still put him on his arse.

In such a delightful way.

He looked over at the Welshman who was watching him silently, the smile of his face letting him know he had got it right in the end.

"Tell you what" Jack said softly "I will put a bigger hook in and next time … you do me, right?"

"Really?" Ianto snorted, "I get to 'do' you do I?"

"Yeah. I want to be an old rich bastard and you are my young piece of fluff I hired for the evening of fun. You will be a dominatrix with a sadistic flair!" Jack gushed excitedly.

Ianto started to laugh as he rolled onto his side and kissed Jack gently, then whispered "And it might not even fall down either."

Jack was immensely glad he had the mattress to catch Ianto, the hook giving way had startled them both but Jack had managed to catch him and lower him to the mattress as Ianto took it with good grace, laughing lustily.

"Next time … every time …. I will catch you lover" Jack whispered as he rolled on top of Ianto and let their bodies melt together.

The darkness outside encouraged them to stay, warm and safe as the rain pounded outside.

Safe and loved.


	3. Chapter 3

OK... so another one then ...

.

.

3

He walked into the bar feeling self-conscious in the little red number that hugged his hips and showed his pert arse off with the sequins screaming 'look at me' even as he tried to remain unassuming.

He walked to the bar, leaning against it to let that arse breathe a little as he noted his husband glancing over at him and they began their game. After the amount of time spent slithering into this birch of a dress it better be worth it and he was rewarded as his handsome man slid closer, letting his eyes openly leer at him now.

"Hi there" he finally said as he let his arm land next to his on the bar, "I have to say this night is looking up. Here I was thinking …"

"I'm waiting for someone" he said calmly, pouting and letting his lashes brush his cheeks in that way that always made his mate suck his cheeks in and narrow his eyes.

"Waiting?" the return was quick "Well hell … if you were mine you would never be kept waiting little sweetheart, not with that gorgeous arse!"

He let his eyes widen in fake shock as his husband now took the stool next to him and let his legs widen to show his … interest… the leer now almost a Jack Nicholson parody. A man approached with a hopeful look and he watched his husband register the man and they never broke eye contact as he snarled "Fuck off, she's mine!"

"Maybe the pretty lady…eeeek"

The blade to the inner thigh was sharp, as was the angry man seated with his mate and so was the tongue as the man finally got a snarled face in his personal space "If you don't fuck off right now … you never may fuck again! She. Is. Taken."

"No offence" the man spluttered off and a snort was softly hidden in a cough behind a delicate handkerchief.

"Now then my little lovely" eyes returned to him and those breasts he had spent ages positioning just so "Where were we?"

"I was waiting"

"Ah. Yes. And I believe I was leering. Right, let us resume" a waggle of eyebrows now and another cough was needed as this was more fun that he thought it would be. "Now. My name is Archie."

"Archie?"

"Archibald Ikabod" the droll sniff was so delightful, a full play mode engaged so he took a moment before replying.

"No. Not THEE Archibald Ikabod. The famous …. Vampire hunter?" he knew his husband was not ready for that and the laugher danced behind those hooded eyes as he shifted on the stool and considered the game change.

"Well … I prefer to call myself an archaeologist in natural current history" he reached out as he spoke and pated a sequined hip, "Not that you need worry my dear. I will protect you"

"And how do you propose to do that?"

"Come with me and I will keep you safe, stay at your peril. They are all around us, look at the one at the Jukebox. Clearly a bloodsucker!" he hissed so he looked over at the fat lump of lard struggling to find change in his tight jeans, this was fun.

"Are we safe?" he asked, letting his bottom lip wobble slightly.

"Let's go now … I have somewhere we can go" his husband whispered holding out his hand so the key could be seen for the upstairs room.

They ran like they were being perused, his husband even pausing to pat his pockets and remove a small gun that was clearly Imp's cap gun, slinking along the walls and motioning for him to follow closely like a movie star damsel. It was fun and the giggling was hard to hide, especially as there were some 'accidental' boob and arse grabbing and such along the way.

Finally at the room, he swung to face him, "Stay here gorgeous, I'll check it's clear."

He raced in and then popped his head back out "Clear. Come on quick before they smell your sexy arse."

Soon he was in the room, being shoved onto the bed "Sorry about this honey, gotta check you for bite marks. Might be a Familiar or something."

OK, ticklish. And very familiar ta muchly. Giggling and shrieking as the dress was removed far easier than he thought it would be, showing that his husband was a dab hand at zippers and soon the mouth latched onto his dick was far sweeter and determined than the downstairs banter had been.

"Ah Fuck" he grunted, writhing as hands pulled at the garter belt, the lovely man still partially dressed as he climbed up to look down at him with open lust.

"Yeah, fuck" he panted "I love you in that midnight blue set … did you get that from the catalogue?"

"Yeah … got pink too" he said with a cheeky grin, soon slipping as he felt something else slipping between his legs.

"Yeah? Think those midnight blue crotchless knickers will survive?" his handsome saviour hissed leaning down to kiss an earlobe and suck off the earring before carefully placing it on the night stand next to his watch.

"Oh Ianto" he sighed, feeling the bra clip release.

"Cariad" Ianto replied as he leaned down again, removing the other earring from his gorgeous frocked husband.

"You know" Jack panted as he looked up at his handsome dark clothed Vampire Hunting man "You make a fucking sexy vampire hunter."

"Yeah?" Ianto's' eyes sparkled, "Wait until Halloween … I might even be a fucking Vampire for ya!"

"Ooooo, a fucking one"! Jack laughed, seizing Ianto and rolling them over so he could grind down on him and enjoy the cries of delight.

They had both earned this Date Night, that's for sure.

Jack was now sure he was gonna dress up again.


	4. Chapter 4

It had started well, the children in their beds early with their DVDs in their respective players. Jack drove, Ianto beside him in that suit he loved so much, so tight and fitted that Ianto looked like he was about to join some singing group on stage.

The blow-out was both unexpected and unwelcome, Ianto yelping as he grabbed for the suicide strap and Jack swore loudly as he felt himself loose traction in the wet, the SUV freely skating along the waterlogged highway.

"JACK!" Ianto cried with alarm as they hit the first barrier and Jack grunted, his focus in the aquaplaning vehicle, not able to respond to Ianto as he tried to keep them in their lane of traffic. Then they seemed to leave the road, Ianto's gasp loud as Jack blinked, then they met the road again, Ianto yelping and Jack realised he was hurt, cursing as he tried to focus.

Finally they slid into the ditch and they both say panting with relief and adrenalin. Jack glanced at Ianto "You OK love?"

"My hip" Ianto admitted "I jarred my knee too. Not bad, just … shit!"

Jack swung to see why Ianto's' eyes had widened and could only watch as the other vehicle powered towards them, Ianto's hands under his armpits a surprise as he showed superhuman strength in both releasing the seatbelt and yanking him into his lap, the driver's side crumpling as Jack kicked his legs free of the steering wheel and they clung to one another in the second set of eerie silence.

"Shit" Jack echoed.

"We need to get out, get up the embankment" Ianto said calmly, Jack agreeing as he got out first then helped Ianto, both of them stumbling up the small bank to stand and look down on their vehicle, the driver in the other one joining them with a look of woe.

"I don't know what happened, it just … flew away on me" he whined.

"It's OK, this spot of notorious for eating cars this time of year" Ianto assured him and Jack was taken with the calm way Ianto was comforting the man, even as his limp showed his pain.

John was soon there with Connor and his crew, their faces stern as they set up road flares and looked at how to sort the mess out, John striding over to pull Ianto into a hug "You OK Scrumpy?"

"I just wanna go home" Ianto sighed, their reservation long since gone at the restaurant and he was just dog tired. That dammed adrenalin crash.

"CONNOR, you sort this, I'll take them home!" Jack called out and Connor waved lazily back as he continued to run the fire engine, his men running water on the road to wash away the fuel from a ruptured gas tank. He had ordered a grit truck to come cover the road with a thick sheet of sand, providing traction and further dealing with any fuel on the road.

Ianto was relieved to find the children asleep, unaware that another vehicle death had occurred and Jack eased him into the bathtub with a frown, bruising already beginning. He slid in behind him to hold him as he started to relax, going limp with the relief of their safety.

"That was close love" Jack whispered softly, rubbing Ianto's stomach as his love sighed and nodded.

A knock at the door had them rolling their heads to find John in the doorway trying not to look in the bathtub that was sans bubbles and very much full of clear water. "I know it's not much but there is some stew on the stove and toast in the warmer. Eat something before bed, you know Ianto needs to."

Then he was gone and Ianto felt the hunger start, "He's right. I'm famished."

"Come on Tiger" Jack got out of the water and helped Ianto out as well, both of them wandering through in their robes to find the table set with some roses from the garden and candles glowing.

"Ahhhhhhh. Our Date Night is not over yet" Ianto smiled, settling to let Jack tend to him, a rare time when he was allowed to be loose in the kitchen without Ianto supervision.

They ate in silence, touches and glances as they found comfort in the warm meal then Jack pushed his chair back, taking their dishes to the sink. He placed them in and then turned to Ianto, "Let's leave these to soak yeah? Let's get to bed lover."

Ianto nodded and they made their way to their room where they found a Toninator dead to the world in the middle of the bed snorting lustily and Ianto felt tears threatening as he didn't move him to his own bed like he normally did, Instead he snuggled into his little man, loving the special find. Jack slid in behind Ianto, content to spoon and as he felt Ianto going limp he silently thanked the Gods for loving them so, for once again giving them a pass.

Christ, that one had been close.


	5. Chapter 5

Ianto pushed his glass away and tried to hide his irritation as Jack snarled all over the table.

"Again. That's the third time this week!" Jack huffed, "The way she speaks to you, I won't have it!"

"Jack. Babs is a girl … the only girl and she knows she has the trump card with those crocodile tears" Ianto sighed softly "She knows damned well that sooner or later someone will give in."

"Me" Jack frowned, "You mean me. Right?"

Ianto grimaced at the truth and tried to soothe "all of you are mesmerized by her. She knows how to use her feminine wiles on you, that's all."

Jack frowned some more as he poked at his meal "Well … she is getting too strong for her own good. Its bad enough Skiddy is terrified of her and bloody Boomer does that bowing thing. She needs to remember who the boss is here."

"Jack…"

"I mean it!"

Ianto was well on his way to his own snarl, this lovely date night was supposed to be about them. Not the kids, any of them. Especially the hormonal one. This was their night to just be in one another's life. Damn it all, Babs had known full well yelling at him for her top not being washed was just going to upset the evening. Knew Jack would be angry, she just thought it would be at him … not her.

"Cariad, this is our night" Ianto soothed softly, "come on."

"When we get back I am going in to see if she is still awake …."

Ianto sighed and pushed his meal away as he saw that she had won. His lovely dream of an evening of dinner, a movie and shagging like wild animals was not going to happen and she had won. It shouldn't be like this, there needed to be a balance. He needed to breathe and he also knew the real reason for what she did, something he would never explain to Jack who would probably take it the wrong way and sulk.

She was jealous.

She wanted the romantic meal, time alone with her Taddy, just them. Jack had tried to do special things with her and Ianto had seen her connect with him over cars and guns but at the end of the day, Babbit still wanted Tad.

She was almost a woman, almost full grown but tonight had been pure teenager nastiness and he knew she had not thought it through, did not realise that she had not only ruined the evening for him but hurt him as she threw the t-shirt and screamed that he didn't love her as much as Ton who would never have a dirty t-shirt. The image of Ton running to get his t-shirts to share broke Ianto's' heart, the lovely boy wanting to help and only making it worse as she screamed and raged.

"It's John" Jack said pulling Ianto back into the conversation "I see him in her more every day. That Hart bastardry. I don't know how to shake it out of her, I used to hit it out of him when we were young, bladdered and blathering until I punched his mouth shut."

"She is Babs. Not him, not Chrystal, not that bitch grandmother … she is her own person and comparing only muddies the water. After all … Walter is so you sometimes that I wanna scrag him. She is what we let her be, what she evolved into, please do not label her the product of someone else's past" Ianto begged, Jack now huffing as he signalled for the bill.

Ianto plucked at the tablecloth "I guess we should just go home. Not in the mood for Jackie Chan now."

Jack finally saw that Ianto was deflated and he again cursed the terrible minx who was no doubt tucked up in her bed with Bethy unaware that her outburst was still lingering.

"Sorry love" he whispered "Come on. A Rom-com instead? Or that new one that fella out of Sons of Anarchy is in, you like him."

"No" Ianto looked at Jack and shook his head "I want to go home. This night is a bust."

"Well … shit!" Jack threw his napkin done and rose, "I'll go see where the bloodly bill is then."

Ianto felt terrible as he apologised to the waiter who had come to the table with said bill, looking confused. Ianto handed over the credit card and went for their coats, finding Jack there looking confused.

"Did I pay the bill?"

"I just did" Ianto said as he reached for his coat.

"You sure you want to go home?"

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "Let's bounce."

Jack ranted all the way home and as expected, did not go up to her room to have it out with her, rather writing a post-it he stick on her door that said 'I am disappointed in tonight' and leaving it at that.

Ianto looked at the post-it and nodded.

So was he.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok ... one more

Ianto was beyond touched.

Out at the lake with everyone here and still Jack remembered Date Night, driving them both in to the local cinema for a 'double date' with Marv and Jenny. It was some old black and white movie without sound, everyone yelling lustily at the screen.

Ianto looked at Jack and saw his face falling at the threat of a ruined date and knew he could fix this.

Of course it took no time at all for Ianto to find the piano and remember those rare treats with his father, awkwardly sitting next to him in the dark trying to ignore the smell of whiskey wafting off him. Ianto knew this movie, had watched it three times and with that memory of his he was able to play the tunes needed without having to watch the screen constantly. Everyone cheered and laughed in the right places, the evening a success for everyone and Jack was so proud, especially at the end of it when everyone came to say hello and compliment his lovely husband on his amazing piano playing.

They then went to the little restaurant next door where they found several cinema goers had gone as well, more applause as they entered and Ianto blushed happily. They all settled for an evening of laughter and good natured ribbing. Ianto was hungry, ate well which pleased Jack no end. Watching as Ianto stole chip after chip from his plate while chatting with each person who came to sit for a while and talk made Jack feel like the night was a winner after all.

As always, Ianto was a delightful hit and those around them gravitated to him like moths to a flame. A raging hot one. Jack sat back and basked in that warmth that was Ianto's joy, Jack had wondered if this was the right idea, now he knew it was.

Once again they were young, vibrant and in love as Ianto reached across the table and squeezed his hand as he whispered that he needed a seeing to later.

SCORE!

Jack made sure to only have one wine, then Marv leaned over to tell him he would drive them home if he wanted to drink more. A couple of wines later and Ianto was ready to go, being so incredibly naughty by lying in the back of Marv's truck and patting the old mattress. Like teenagers at prom, Jack lay there holding Ianto as they giggled and whooped, the bends and potholes making them bounce about as they held on to one another for grim life.

Marv even managed to skid up to the door, the dirt and gravel making a noise as Ianto and Jack screamed, then tumbled out to lay on the ground laughing.

"See ya later Alligators" Marv yelled as he took off and the two men lay there giggling.

"After a while Crocodiles!" Ton yelled from the porch swing he was waiting on, then he rose and walked over to look down at them dispassionately. "And what, pray tell do you call this?"

"Ah …. Home?" Jack spluttered.

"It's past eleven o'clock, I know because my phone sez so!" Ton held out said cocky bastard truthing phone.

"Sorry love … I forgot my watch" Ianto said as he thrust his arms up showing two naked wrists and Ton glared at them, walking down to examine them for strap marks. Satisfied and nodded.

"Wait … You aren't' going to check mine?" Jack asked as he thrust his up and both wrists showed watches, that leather wristlet he always wore in memory of Gray mocking them along with his father's shiny gold watch on the other wrist.

"You cannot tell time after dark!" Ton said imperiously "Your brain is does not have a darkness switch like Tadda has. After dark you go stupid."

They stared at him silently.

"Well … if you both get into your bed within the time it takes for me to brush my teeth … I may overlook this infringement!" Ton said as he imperiously turned and walked away, both men writhing with silent mirth.

"My boy" Jack managed to splutter "he used the right words!"

"Yes. Not a single slippage" Ianto sniggered back.

"Slippage" Jack hissed, biting Ianto's neck.

"THE TOOTHPASTE IS ON MY BRUSH!"

They scrambled up the steps, Ianto slipping at the top and Jack gathering him up to run with him in his arms, hitting the bed before their boy stomped out of the bathroom to glare at them.

"You two are very lucky" Ton said sternly "This time! Next time you break curfew there will be consequences!"

"Great night love" Ianto whispered as he lay back and watched Jack pull his shoes off for him.

"Yeah" Jack flopped next to him "Great."

They waited with muffled sniggers for the snoring to start in the upper level before resuming 'date night naughty time'.


	7. curry it up

"But…it's Date Night" Jack whined as he watched the little one cling tighter to Ianto's neck, glaring at him like he was telling Ianto to do something terrible with him.

"I know Cariad but it can't be helped. Chrys is terribly ill with morning sickness and this one is in one of his funks. John was beside himself when he came to me and I know he forgot the night or he would not have asked" Ianto said softly and Jack immediately deflated knowing Ianto was still hurt by the thing with Chrys and would move heaven and earth to help her ... a Date Night could wait.

"Well …we will make the best of it then" Jack finally said softly "How about you give that Monkey a bath with Impy. I take it you've fed them already."

"Yeah, ours is in the oven for later" Ianto swung to face him "Are you really OK with this? We could try it at the weekend instead, right?"

"Hey … it's just a night. We don't need it to love one another" Jack agreed, watching Ianto walk off with Monkey in his arms, calling for Imp to come get ready for his bath too.

Jack moved to the kitchen and looked into the oven then hummed softly, looking around as he knew he could still make this work. He went out into the back yard, their own personal garden and he cut some roses form the huge bushes Ianto loved so much, returning to the kitchen where he quickly set the table with the good crockery and cutlery, the roses in the vase in the middle just like Ianto did sometimes.

Jack checked the remains of the meal Ianto had made, a large casserole had been made originally as it was easiest with so many to feed and he considered, then went to the fridge and was pleased to find the left over rice from the night before still there. He zapped the rice with a little water to re-fluff it, added some curry to the casserole along with that half a tin of pineapple chucks from the pizza day then went to the panty and instead of the casserole on toast Ianto expected, he entered the kitchen with a fresh shirt on while drying his hair to find a fresh meal.

"So they splashed you again. Are they both down for the night?" Jack asked as he poured the perfectly breathed wine and Ianto settled in his chair with a look of delight.

"Oh Cariad, this looks lovely!" Ianto gushed happily as Jack turned to show the dinner rolls he had also found in the freezer and zapped back to life, buttered and ready to use in a decadently piggy way. He settled and they began to eat, Jack groaning with delight as he scooped some rice and casserole into half a bun, then sit back and put the entire thing in his mouth.

As always, Ianto loved watching his husband eat, his enjoyment of his food made for such a display of gluttony that he would forget his own piggyness, even using fingers at times. Ianto tasted the curry and was pleased that Jack had finally got it right, enough to tingle but not enough to punish later on. The pineapple was a nice touch. Saltanas were a surprise.

Ianto found himself humming along with his husband, a little voice making them jump as Babs asked "What's that?"

Jack pushed his chair back to let her clamber up and she grabbed his fork to taste it. Her eyes widening. "Mine didn't taste like this!"

"You can take a bowl to bed" Jack stage whispered "Don't tell."

She was scandalised as she watched her Taddy nod in agreement instead of scolding about food in the bedroom like he usually did. She knew this was something special as she kissed Jack and rushed off with glee, the glass of milk in one hand, her curry in the other.

"She has your taste" Ianto said as he accepted a glass of milk, "You know … she really looks up to you."

"And you"

"No she expects me, she hopes for you" Ianto corrected as he checked the oven and made a happy noise at the extra rolls still warm in there "You are her Dad. She will always want your praise, even as she expects it from me. How it is. Of all our kids, she is the most complex. You know …. She waited up for you to come home just for that goodnight kiss."

Jack smiled as he watched Ianto butter another warm roll.

"And you? Waiting for a goodnight kiss love?"

"Every night" Ianto assured him, looking up from his task with a warm smile "Forever."

Great Date Night after all.


	8. Chapter 8

Ianto watched Jack light the candles and felt that familiar pull in his gut as Jack's face softened to one of such love that Ianto wanted to fuck him then and there.

"There we go love, now blow" Jack crooned to the little boy on Ianto's lap and as the little one huffed excitedly, Ianto leaning over his shoulder to blow from behind and ensure the wish came true, Jack sat back and looked around the table at the children all sitting, some with their own children there too.

"Wow" Walter said softly "That was an amazing one! I bet that one comes true."

"Yeah" the child gushed, slithering from his Grandy's lap to toddle to his Daddy and Walter lifted Penny into his own lap now, kissing him as he squeezed gently.

"Right!" Ton huffed "Best part now. Come on Pen. You can use my special knife if you are careful."

It was not long before cake and sugar rushes were done, those dispersing that knew Ianto did not want or like help during the clean up. Jack sat at the island bench watching Ianto feed the dishwasher affectionately called Desmond. No idea why. It was Date Night and Ianto had assured him that Penny's party would not detract from that. The children all sorted in their respective beds with Grups to watch over them, babies well abed for the night snoring in their little beds as well. Ianto was finishing up before turning to face his husband.

"Right then. You wearing that?"

Jack looked at himself with surprise, the suit a good one for special occasion "not good?"

"Nope. Old clothes please, it is not that kind of date" Ianto answered, turning to place something in the fridge as Jack slowly walked away, confused now. It was Date Night, what was he up to?

Ianto drove sedately past the village and Jack finally knew, his excitement building as they entered a private gate and he swung to Ianto "Really? A night-time one?"

"Yep" Ianto popped the P, "since it's us."

"Paintball" Jack gushed with glee, grasping the edge of his seat as he bounced "We are gonna shoot shit up!"

And they did, running and whooping like children as they fired their paint balls at targets, each other and they missed the later as efficiently as they hit the targets. Then Ianto motioned Jack over, and they removed their safety helmets to sit and eat the packed picnic.

"Midnight snacks" Ianto hissed even though they both knew it was about 10pm, it was more about the spirit of the thing. Two boys playing and eating like kings. Jack then rose, helping Ianto up for a last round of shooting shit, then Ianto tackled him down, kissing and rubbing against him in the dugout.

"Can anyone see?"

"Only us fools here" Ianto hissed back.

"You cad" Jack gasped with fake horror as a hand slid inside the band of his pants.

"Yeah" Ianto sighed, "all the way Mister Commando!"

Jack kissed Ianto as they rolled and wrestled gently, soon anther sort of wrestling as Ianto let his head fall back and he cried out, writhing as Jack entered him for a seeing to. Jack usually bottomed these days but knew this was a rare opportunity while Ianto's haemorrhoids were not on active duty to give his husband a gentle reaming and Ianto mewled as he clung to him.

"Oh baby" Jack sighed, shuddering thorough his release as well.

"This was Ton's idea" Ianto whispered as they lay in the moonlight, their bare arses mooning the goddess back.

"Ton?"

"He said … for goodness sake Tadda, just get over Dad's stupid head or shoot him" Ianto sniggered "Like … choose."

"May the game be forever in your favour" Jack spluttered, both of them laughing softly as they cuddled.

They lay naked and entwined as they listened to the crickets in the dark, the occasional cry of a night bird and the cool night air seemed to caress their skin, then Jack was kissing Ianto's hip, his waist, his inner thigh …

"Cariad" Ianto sighed as he rolled back for better access and was prepared for a ride, Jack sliding home to rock and groan as he ground Ianto into the ground and Ianto watched his cowboy buck above him.

Was definitely a second round kind of night, maybe even a third if they got home to find Ton had left their bed free.

Who knows.

Yeehaw!


	9. Chapter 9

Ianto entered the nightclub and let his eyes roam until he saw him. Jack was dancing with a group of young people, mostly women who were openly touching and enjoying that gym sculpted body that should belong to a much younger man.

Ianto pulled the high necked jumper down then tucked it into his trousers so his belt rode high and walked towards the throng of bodies, well aware that many were watching him with open surprise. Ianto was limping slightly from a tousle with the bloody goat earlier in the day, his corduroy trousers and knitted jumper were starkly out of place in the nightclub, as were his glasses and slicked back hair. The pepper-salt beard was itched looked hell and he was relieved that after tonight it would be removed.

He got to the dancers and stepped between Jack and a woman who was rubbing against him like some large slutty cat. "How much!"

Jack stopped dancing and blinked with surprise "Excuse me?"

"How much!" Ianto barked, "Name it. I want you!"

People were gaping now as Ianto reached into his back pocket and pulled out a money clip "Come on boy. Name it. You, me in a room. As long as it takes!"

Jack looked cocky as he looked the man up and down then he snorted "You are not my type!"

Ianto swung, slapping Jack hard and he rocked back a step with open shock, his hand going to his cheek as he gaped at his husband. Ianto snarled "Either name a price and we can dance or I will fucking decide a price and own you."

Jack let his hand drop and he raised his chin "No."

"Do you know who I am!" Ianto roared "I can buy and sell you!"

"My arse is not for sale!" Jack said as he turned to walk away and Ianto caught his arm, yanking him in and going for a kiss but biting Jack's bottom lip instead. Jack yelped and Ianto released him.

"Fine."

Ianto turned and started to walk away, Jack now confused as this was not going as they had discussed then he saw things as Ianto just had and realised he had been the first to break the rules. He had let the woman touch him.

He ran after him "Hey old man!"

Ianto turned at the door, his eyes full of amusement as he watched Jack put on a display of wheedling "How much did you say?"

"You don't wanna go back to your fellow whore there?"

"Oi!" the woman spluttered "Who you calling whore!"

"Well?" Ianto challenged and Jack looked contrite. Ianto considered "Then follow me."

People were openly shocked at what they were seeing as Jack accepted the money clip, counting the notes as he followed the man out and Ianto slapped his arse as they stepped outside and said loudly "This arse better be as tight as you look! I am going to get every last penny's worth out of you boy!"

Jack sniggered before he could stop it, then swaggered to the taxi who took them to the hotel, Ianto keeping up the act until they were in the room then he turned and shove Jack hard, making him fall back on the bed.

"You let her grind on you like a fucking bear scratching it's arse on a tree trunk!" he snarled.

"Yeah? Want some wood?" Jack sneered then laughed as Ianto slapped at him, pulling off his jumper as he let the glasses fly off as well.

"No .. but I will drill you pretty good!" Ianto replied as he slapped Jack's chest hard and Jack yelped, then moaned as Ianto leaned down to such a nipple between his teeth.

"Oh yan!"

The beard scratched across his bare skin, teasing, tickling and enticing as Ianto's tongue also did hard work and soon Jack was writhing and pleasing for him to stop, start, do something, fuck!

Ianto prepared him and slid in, then started to show that he was not as old as all that, soon making the bed slam against the wall in a steady rhythm, both men silently enjoying the ride, No need to talk or encourage, they knew one another and only needed to let go to enjoy themselves.

Jack came first, bellowing as Ianto seized his member that lay between them, squeezing savagely as he came as well, Jack bucking and wailing at the sensory overload.

As Ianto lay panting beside him, Jack started to laugh "Fuck! That was…I mean .. .when you hit me I ….wow. I am worth fifty pounds in one pond notes and six coupons for milk?"

"Hey!" Ianto grumbled as he rolled to face him "And an old train ticket!"

"Oh. Well. If there is a ticket to ride!" Jack laughed, pulling Ianto in for a long searing kiss. "sorry love, I got carried away."

"Me too" Ianto whispered, "I just got so fricking mad I could have nutted her!"

"Headbutted a girl?"

"Jack" Ianto rolled his eyes "That was no girl and we were pretty evenly matched, although my dick is bigger."

"Always lover" Jack said happily as he kissed Ianto again, "But this beard … enough. Yeah? Promises are important but its been over a week. Can we get rid of it now?"

"Yes pretty boy" Ianto laughed.

Jack bit him on the shoulder as they rolled in the bed and had some seconds.

Both virile once more.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An early one? Before date nights were a thing? Need to change the rating LOL

Not much of a date, their first evening alone with Walter asleep in his bed down the hallway, Tosh in the spare room as well, the smell of smoke still lingering as Ianto had spent the day sifting through things Jack had brought back from the site of the fire. Now everything with Kieran was done, Jack had admitted to the few crates of things salvaged, Jack relieved to hear Ianto has much of his things in storage anyway.

The kidnapping and the entire horrible mess was still lingering with a more putrid smell. Now, finally after being cleared to go home from the hospital after the attack, Ianto just wanted Jack to hold him. Make him feel safe again. If anyone could, he could. Ianto had just wanted that, not Jack making a declaration of intent or whatever. However, it was not something he was going to scoff at, not the idea that made sense.

"Yeah. Of course. Walty Bum needs a home and I think it's time we think about the future. It's silly … this is your house. Not our home. We need to find our own home." Ianto was trying to agree with Jack's idea of selling and buying together.

"The insurance for the fire is still taking forever, you know that Tiger. We have time to look for the right place for all of us, a fresh start." Jack shrugged.

"A family. Unless…you don't—"

"Of course I do," Jack said, pressing a kiss to Ianto's temple. "Just didn't expect it to come up quite like this."

Ianto gave a shaky laugh. "Neither did I."

Jack pulled him in for a long, lingering kiss. Ianto returned it with all the desperate fervour of the last tense weeks. Relief, to be alive and together. Terror that was only now beginning to sink in. Gratitude and uncertainty and above all, love. When they came up for air, Jack smoothed a hand across Ianto's cheek. "C'mon. Let's go sit on the couch and watch those movies. Neither of us is going to work tomorrow, and I couldn't sleep now, anyhow."

Jack got Ianto settled and went back out to get them each a beer, then settled in so that they could stretch out with Ianto between his legs. Ianto pulled a throw blanket over them and huddled against Jack, unashamed of how much he needed the contact.

"You did good," Jack murmured and pressed a kiss to the top of Ianto's head. "You kept him talking, got the ghosts to distract him. Myfanwy did her job to find you. Bought me time to get to you."

Ianto shivered, and Jack's arms tightened around him, protective and reassuring. "All I could think of was getting home to you."

"And you did. We're here. Together and looking forward as a family. If you're sure."

Ianto threaded their fingers together. "Of course I'm sure. Been thinking about it for a while now, but I wasn't sure you were sure."

Jack chuckled. "And here I was, thinking you didn't ask because _you_ weren't ready. There's nowhere else I'd rather be."

Ianto turned so he lay across Jack, face to face. "I need you," he murmured, burrowing against Jack's shoulder. "Need to touch you, need you in me."

Jack let his fingers card through Ianto's dark hair. He gently turned Ianto's face, saying with the gentleness of his touches and the heat of his kisses what came hard to put into words. _I love you. I was afraid I'd lost you. I'm glad you're here._

Ianto returned the kiss with equal fervour, needing to ground himself in their connection, needing lovemaking to know he was safe and alive.

Jack's touch was reverent as if Ianto were something precious and fragile. Ianto growled, needing more, wanting to be able to see Jack's fingerprints on his hips in the morning.

"Fuck me like you mean it," Ianto whispered as he licked the shell of Jack's ear and felt his lover tremble. Jack gave an evil chuckle and flipped them so he was on top. He sat back on his heels between Ianto's legs, and Ianto could see an unmistakable bulge in Jack's jeans.

"Get naked," Jack ordered, already stripping off his t-shirt.

Ianto hurried to comply, nearly tearing his shirt in the process, and shucking off his jeans, briefs, and socks. Jack made short work of his own clothes and gave Ianto an appreciative once-over. Ianto felt himself blush, even after all these months, at the hunger in Jack's dark eyes. Ianto spread his legs in a wanton invitation and reached down to slowly jerk himself, never losing eye contact with Jack.

He saw Jack's pupils widen as he watched. Jack's beautiful, cut cock stood dark and hard against his belly, glistening with pre-cum. Ianto had to squeeze the base of his own prick not to come just thinking about Jack filling him up.

"God, you're beautiful," Jack said, but the look on his face told Ianto that he was thinking again how close they'd come to losing each other.

"So are you. Now fuck me so I feel it tomorrow."

Jack reached for the end table drawer, one of many places they stashed lube around the house. They had dispensed with condoms months ago, after realising they were exclusive and the quarterly blood work the department required cleared Jack as well as Ianto's latest.

Ianto watched Jack drizzle lube over his fingers, then run the tip of one around Ianto's tight pucker.

"Need you," Ianto panted, drawing his legs up. "Hurry up."

"Not going to hurt you," Jack said, but he stopped teasing and eased one finger in as he bent forward and began to lick at the head of Ianto's achingly stiff cock.

"Please," Ianto begged. "Don't make me wait."

Jack hummed his response, which made Ianto nearly arch off the couch between the vibration and the warm suction. Jack slipped in a second finger beside the first, scissoring them to open Ianto, brushing over his spot and making Ianto let out a strangled gasp.

Jack licked a long stripe from balls to knob, swirling his tongue over the top and into the slit. Ianto moaned, and Jack gave the base a squeeze just enough to forestall his climax a little longer.

"Jack—" Ianto groaned.

Jack positioned himself between Ianto's legs and pushed in slowly. Ianto locked his legs around Jack's hips and used his heels to push Jack forward until he was seated, balls deep, in Ianto's tight channel.

"Move," Ianto growled. "Make me forget everything."

Jack grinned, challenge accepted, and rested his hands on Ianto's hips, then began to thrust. He pulled back, almost out, then slammed in, setting up a punishing rhythm as Ianto urged him on. Jack reached one hand to stroke Ianto's weeping cock, jerking him in time with the thrusts.

"Let me hear you," Jack urged breathlessly. A sheen of sweat covered his olive skin, and his pupils were lust-blown. "C'mon, Ianto. Cum for me."

Ianto felt his climax rise like a sudden storm, from aroused to explosive in seconds, but he couldn't manage anything more than Jack's name as he came, losing himself in the sensation as Jack's cock pegged his sweet spot again and again. Jack's fingers gripped Ianto's hip, his hand stripped Ianto's cock as he shot strands of come that spattered their chests. Seconds later, Jack spilled, filling Ianto up with warmth deep inside. Jack eased down, not pulling out yet, shifting them so Ianto didn't take his full weight.

Ianto breathed in Jack's scent—sweat and musk and citrus shampoo. He focused on the slow circles Jack's fingers traced on Ianto's chest, around both rock-hard nipples, and then, slower, over the pink scar from the bullet wound on that hip.

He felt Jack's chest rise and fall against him, and he swore that, plastered together like this, he could feel his lover's heartbeat as well.

"I love you, Ianto," Jack murmured, pressing a kiss to Ianto's shoulder. "Even when you scare the crap out of me."

Ianto turned his head to kiss Jack, a brush of lips to seal their promises. "Love you too. Always."

Jack got a warm cloth and cleaned up before leading Ianto to the bed. He helped him under the covers and then crawled in beside him, hugging him against his body. Tomorrow, when they'd had a chance to sleep and push the fear away, they'd work out more of the raw emotion in bed with slow, lingering touches. Reconnect, and remind themselves what it meant to be alive and together.

But tonight, safe in his— _their_ —home, with Jack wrapped around him, holding him tight, Ianto had everything he needed, and everything he ever wanted. He burrowed beneath the covers, listening to the beat of Jack's heart, and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Walter slept in his own bed down the hall with his brave loving Myfanwy on the foot of his bed keeping watch.

They were all safe now.


	11. Chapter 11

Ianto was sure he had forgotten. Not his fault, it had been hectic lately with the house build and everything going on with the kids, weddings, Ton's new glasses … Jack was spread almost as thin as him so when Ianto fed the kids early and settled into a normal Date Night he was more than surprised when Jack walked through the door with a huge bunch of red roses.

"Oh Cariad" he sighed as he looked at them, dripping with the rain and pretty little flecks of gold on the black paper.

"Yeah, pretty right?" Jack smiled then he bellowed for Babs. She came thundering down the stairs and squealed as he presented them to her with a kiss to her cheek "These are from Skidmark."

She ran to put them in water, placing the vase next to some yellow ones.

"Pretty" Jack pointed, "You got those too?"

"Yeah, Bethy. I got her pink ones" Babs gushed.

"A day for roses" Jack smiled, then looked at Ianto who was slowly blinking "Thought I had forgotten, didn't you!"

Ianto smiled as he felt foolish now, of course there would be another bunch, right? Yes? Ummmmmm…. Jack produced a bottle of wine from his coat pocket "Date night! We agreed fish pie this time right?"

Ianto accepted the bottle with a dazed expression then went to chill the white wine as Jack turned back to his daughter "Is Bethy here too?"

"Yeah, watching a romantic movie in bed" she called out as she danced back up the stairs, "I don't know why Valentine's Day can't have a Horror Channel too though."

Jack's turn to slow blink as Ianto wandered back through with the wine, heading into the dining room where Jack could see through the open door that the table was set like royalty was coming.

Valentine's Day was today. Shit.

"Babe? Just gonna change" he called as he shot up the stairs and entered their room to find clothing already laid out by his thoughtful partner and he smiled as he knelt to open the little gun safe by the bed. He removed a little box and changed quickly, slipping the box into his pocket and going back down to find the room ready and Ianto plating up, his timing impeccable.

Jack kissed his cheek and settled "Wow! Is this lobster?"

"Fish Cake can be next date night" Ianto shrugged and Jack hummed, then picked up the Valentine's Day card form Ianto, opening it to find a card with a squirrel holding a pistol demanding his nuts on it.

Jack waited until Ianto was pouring the wine to place the small box beside Ianto's plate, relieved he had purchased this a couple of weeks ago on a whim. Ianto looked at him with interest, before picking up the box and shaking it, then pursing his lips to show he was pleased Jack had remembered after all.

Ianto opened the box to find a little keying in the shape of a love heart with 'World's Greatest Welsh Lover' engraved on it with bold lips. He looked at it and smiled "Ah, Cariad. Perfect for my car keys, you know I lost my little teddy?"

No he didn't but said "I could buy you nothing else except a declaration of the truth my wonderful man."

Ianto hummed happily around a mouthful of food then Jack watched as Ianto's eyes started to dance with merriment "You forgot!"

"What?"

"Tell me you didn't forget! This lovely gift is something you got on a whim, right? Knew there would be a perfect moment to give it to me?" Ianto poked at him and Jack couldn't help but laugh.

"Actually … yes. OK? I thought it was on Friday, even booked up a table at the restaurant by the quay. Wondered why it was so easy to get a reservation" Jack shrugged "you know me. So romantic."

"But you are" Ianto assured him, placing a hand over his, "You got this when there was not real reason. You got it because you knew I would find it funny. That's why I love you so much. These little tokens mean more than a meal or a card or even roses. This. The new slippers by me bed, the time you washed my bathrobe and darned the sleeve so well … little posies on my pillow. I love you every day, not just today."

"Does that mean I get a treat?" Jack teased and Ianto laughed.

"Keep it up miser, you just might!" Ianto replied, the bright red knickers set under his suit itching like a bastard.

But it was Valentine's Day.


	12. smutt warning

Date Night, I get home to find John there for the babysitting duty with a look of doom. "Ianto's showering."

I race to get showered and changed for the date. I find him asleep on the bed, hugging my pillow as he snoozes after his shower and I check the robe, finding it untied so I peel it back like a present.

"Ohhhh. Are you wearing those lace panties I bought you for Valentine's?" I ask as he stirs.

He lets out a throaty laugh. "Yeah."

His breath catches as I slide my hand lower to cup his lace-covered ass. I squeeze hard and feel him go weak at my touch.

"You like that?" I ask.

"What do you think?"

I chuckle and jerk his pants down, grabbing his cheeks with both hands and massaging them over the lace. He pushes back against my fingers.

"My cock, Jack," he says.

I kiss his back and reach around to cup his erection. His long and lean cock is hot under my touch. I massage it, the scratch of the lace adding extra friction.

"Yes," he hisses.

I pull the panties to one side with my other hand. There's enough give that I can probably fuck him with them on. As I ease a finger in between his cheeks, I find him drenched in slick.

"You're so wet for me." I gasp, Ianto had been busy in the bathroom, hadn't he? He throws his head back on my shoulder when I push inside.

"I need you," he whimpers.

This is my favourite part. When Ianto loses his mind to lust the confident, coquettish version of him dissolves. There's something really beautiful about the way he surrenders all control.

I add in a second finger as I stroke his cock. His head turns from side to side.

"More," he begs.

I pull my fingers out, and continue to caress his cock over the panties while I unbutton my jeans. My cock is hard and angry from being trapped inside for so long. I jerk down my boxers until it pops out. I line it up in between Ianto's ass cheeks. As my tip inches inside I worry that I didn't prep him enough. He's so tight.

"You okay, baby? Want me to stop?" I ask.

He shakes his head against my shoulder. "I like the burn."

Yeah, I know. It always worries me.

It excites me too.

I go as slow as Ianto will let me, but he juts his arse out, taking me in much faster than he probably should. His arse clenches around me like a vice grip and it's everything I can do to not come immediately, especially after all the teasing he's done tonight.

"You're holding back," he says.

"Yeah. I'll hurt you. Don't you want to be able to walk tomorrow?"

"Not really. You can carry me."

I laugh. He's impossible. I hold his hips in place to slow the pace down as I get closer to bottoming out. When I hit home he makes a guttural sound that someone could definitely hear outside.

"You are so fucking perfect. How can you feel that perfect?" he asks.

He's right. We fit. I knew it first time we were together, and it terrified me because Jack Harkness isn't the kind of guy who settles down. But he settled down with me before I had the chance to bottle it like a first class whimp.

"You're perfect too, baby. Perfect for me."

I know how he likes it. After I wait a minute for him to adjust, I rock back, and drive into him hard. I don't hold back this time.

The clap of skin against skin is way too loud, and when Ianto demands I take him harder, he doesn't whisper. But there's a point where I don't care. I have to please him.

When he comes he clenches me so hard I gasp. The way he sighs as I slam into him one last time that makes me roar inside.

My exes said my dick was too big. They wouldn't take it very often. But Ianto's never denied me. He's always wanted every single inch of me.

I collapse over him. I'm worried my weight is too much for him, but I can't help it. I'm lost in how he surrounds my dick, in the orgasm that surges through my body all the way to my toes. The pleasure comes in waves, and I'm powerless before it. I'm powerless before him. My mouth latches onto his shoulder, and this fierce joy rips through me as I remember that I get to keep Ianto forever.

As I come down, I lift my weight off Ianto carefully. He is still delicate, and I don't want to hurt him.

"Sorry," I tell him.

"Mmmmmm, for what? That was so good."

I smile.

There's a knock on the door.

"Are you guys done? The kids are getting antsy." It's John.

"Uh. We aren't exactly... we can't come out," Ianto says.

There's a pause.

"You're fucking, aren't you?"

Ianto starts shaking underneath me. He's laughing.

"We might be," I admit.

I hear a thump against the door, and I can only assume it's his forehead.

"Sorry, John. We'll get you Chinese for dinner," I promise.

"This is way beyond Chinese. When you guys get out of there, I expect you to control these kids, I swear to god … Babbit has a fucking teapot stuck to his hand!"

We can hear John stomping off, yelling at the little one who is still screaming with rage and we all know he only has to release the little toy car he has plucked from the bottom of the pot to get his hand out. After all … it's the third time today.

"Mmmm, there's nothing better in this world than your dick still in me," Ianto says, rocking back, his breath picking up again.

"We'll be in here forever if you do that," I remind him.

He just laughs again and keeps at it.

"Oh, God, Jack. I'm gonna come again," he says.

The fabric of his panties shifts, which means he's released his cock.

When he clamps around me and moans his release, I squeeze my eyes shut, and forget about the kids and John and everything but Ianto. There's always been a part of me that wondered if I'd ever find someone who loved me as much as I loved him. But I know Ianto does. He writes about it all of the time. I never have to wonder what he truly feels.

Eventually my dick softens, and I slide out of him. He turns and holds me chest to chest in the dark.

We put our clothes back on.

As we walk through the house to where Babbit sits still screaming, the rage making him shake as John offers stupid food, I notice that his shirt is hitched up above his jeans on one side, and tucked in strategically so a hint of black lace is visible. I look down at it pointedly, and he grins back at me, biting his lip.

He did it on purpose.

The little flirt.


	13. messy tigers are naughty tigers

Ianto was slightly tipsy. It had been a lovely night. Nice food, dancing and now they were almost done, time to go home before turning into a pumpkin ya know?

"Just gotta drain the lizard" Ianto whispered to Jack as he leaned in for a messy kiss. Jack smiled as he accepted it and said he would pay the check and get another bottle of wine to take away. Maybe one for Rhiannon to take home as a thanks for watching Walty Bum too … some of that pink shit she likes.

Ianto lazily sauntered to the gents and decided on a urinal before flopping out Mister Happy … don't ask me why Jack called it that but it was cute when he ws feeling around under the covers calling Mister Happy to come out and play. Ianto loved that every… huh. Ianto stopped the train of thought as someone came up behind him. Close. Really close. Like … intimate. Ianto smiled as he waited for Jack's hand to slide around and check Mister Happy's mood.

The cold steel to his throat was a surprise.

"Give me your wallet ya poofta" a voice snarked and Ianto blinked slowly.

"Are you robbing a man with his dick in his hand?" Ianto asked with surprise then frowned "Or is this something else?"

"What?"

Ianto slowly turned to look at the man who was now blinking furiously as the knife hung in the air still … his face showing his mixture of disgust and confusion.

"Or…" Ianto smiled slowly "Did you wanna look?"

The punk did what most would do when that was said … twit looked down.

Ianto never lost a moment of that smile, the twinkle never lost his eyes as he slammed his forehead into the idiot's temple with such force that the man flew back into the empty stall behind him. Ianto took a moment to put Mister Happy in his safe place, then strode forward, a swift kick to gonads followed by a stomp as well then Ianto shot if cuffs and walked calmly over to wash his hands.

He considered telling Jack but didn't want to spoil the evening, instead feeling a bit … frisky after that. Jack didn't make it to the car, Ianto slamming him against the side of it as he bit at him, tore at his clothing and told him in a drunken slur "wanna fuck!"

Jack was still a cop, didn't want indecent exposure to put paid to the badge but …well …Ianto was soooooo cute and …ahhhhhhhhhh.

Jack found himself laying on the back seat face down, his feet still on the ground and Ianto slammed into him, the entire SUV rocking with the force of it as Ianto whispered "Mister Happy's favorite place…yeahhhhh!"

Jack giggled to himself as he accepted the reaming and told himself that Mister Happy was a pleasant guy, so aptly named.

It was the next day he heard from the night shift that an assault had been called in at the restaurant and he put two and two together, not amused that his lovely man had been so naughty in not telling him. Still … sexy as all hell that.

He hoped Ianto never lost that spark.

Or that hard head.

Might save his life one day, a skull hard enough to withstand such hard blows.

Gods, he was a keeper.


End file.
